gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tale of Two Stans
|story = |written = Josh Weinstein Matt Chapman Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Sabrina Cotugno Alonso Ramirez Ramos Stephen Sandoval Dana Terrace Luke Weber |directed = Sunil Hall |aired = July 13, 2015 (Disney XD) TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = |previous = Not What He Seems |next = Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons }} " " is the twelfth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls and is the 32nd episode overall. It premiered on July 13, 2015. Official overview Cornered underneath the Mystery Shack, Stan must finally reveal the secrets of his past and his mysterious portal to Dipper and Mabel. Synopsis Stan, cornered under the Mystery Shack, greets his brother with a hug. However, Stanford responds by hitting him. He says that Stan took a risk that he shouldn't have. Stan asks if he will thank him, to which Stanford replies that he has no intention of doing so when Stan was the reason that he was in the Universe Portal in the first place. Mabel interrupts, asking what is going on. Stan then says that he has a lot of explaining to do, and starts to explain his life's story. It starts back when they were children exploring a beach. They come across a cave that holds a broken ship. The twins then make it their goal to fix it up and sail across the world together hunting for hidden treasure. Throughout his life Stan's brother was bullied for having six fingers, but Stan knows he always he's his brother there. Stan and his twin could not be more different, Stanley is a trouble maker barely able to graduate while Stanford is a straight a student who wins most to all of the science competitions. Until one day when Stnaford gets an opportunity of a life time. His dream college West Coast Tech has an admission team coming to see Stanfords most recent science ex[periment. Stanley still has his dream of sailing around the world in their boat while Stanford really want to get into the college. One night Stanley goes to the gym to look at Stanford's experiment, he hits the table ruining his brothers chances of getting into the college. His family believes he did it on purpose and kicks him out of the house. Stanley then dedicates his whole life to getting enough money to prove his family wrong. Credits * Written by: ** Josh Weinstein ** Matt Chapman ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Sunil Hall * Storyboarded by: ** Sabrina Cotugno ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos ** Stephen Sandoval ** Dana Terrace ** Luke Weber * With the Voice Talents of ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel ** Jason Ritter as Dipper ** Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger ** Linda Cardellini as Wendy ** Declan J. Krogman as Young Stan ** Jonathan Banks as Mr. Pines ** Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan ** Christian Mardini as Young Ford ** Ken Jenkins as Pa Duskerton ** Nick Offerman as Agent Powers ** J.K. Simmons as Ford ** Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Pines ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Young Blubs ** Gregg Turkington as Young Toby Determined ** April Winchell as Ma Duskerton * Addtional Voices ** Jeff Bennett ** Matt Chapman ** Alex Hirsch - Young Fiddleford ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Kari Wahlgren - Cute Biker's Mom * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Grunkle Stan's real name is Stanley Pines, while the Author's name is Stanford Pines. *Soos writes fanfictions about Stan. *Stanley has been banned from at least eighteen of the fifty states in America: New Jersey, Montana, Nevada, Arizona, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts, Wyoming, Connecticut, Wisconsin, Iowa, Kansas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Vermont, New York, Ohio, Indiana, Missouri, and Pennsylvania. *Stanford and Stanley are about sixty years old. *Grunkle Stan's tattoo is a burn mark. *According to the credits, Ma and Pa's last names are Duskerton. Series continuity *This episode continues where "Not What He Seems" left off. *This episode shows Stanford chasing the Floating Eyeballs mentioned in "Tourist Trapped" and "Scary-oke." *The memory eraser from "Society of the Blind Eye" returns. *Shmebulock's father, Shmebulock Sr., is shown being examined by Stanford. Trivia *The episode is thirty minutes long and its debut airing lacked commercial breaks. For reruns, the run time of this episode will be 38 minutes including ad breaks. *Since Stanford and Stanley are the twins's great uncles, the two brothers must have another sibling, considering the fact that neither of them are Dipper and Mabel's grandfather. *when stanley is getting kicked out by his father you can see his mother holding another baby. who could this be? Cryptograms *The ending cryptogram is 23 5-4-3-22-22-9-6-10 4-9-3-17-16 10-19-1 14-19-6-5-19-25 10-23-4-15-2-19 18-15-12-22-6-15-21-13 1-23-5-10'4 4-9-9 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 16-23-2-15-10-17 4-1-15-10-5 1-23-5 10-9-4 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 5-9 16-19 14-3-5-4 5-16-6-3-17-16-19-20 23-10-20 10-23-11-19-20 22-9-4-16 5-4-23-10. Once decoded it reads A STUBBORN TOUGH NEW JERSEY NATIVE FILBRICK WASN’T TOO CREATIVE HAVING TWINS WAS NOT HIS PLAN SO HE JUST SHRUGGED AND NAMED BOTH STAN ru:Повесть о двух Стэнах Category:Season 2 episodes